Alexei Romanov (Blood+)
Summary Alexei is one of Diva's chevaliers who appear only in the manga. The character is based on the historical figure Alexei Nikolaevich of the House of Romanov, the youngest child and the only son of Tsar Nicholas II and Tsarina Alexandra. He was the heir to the throne of the Russian Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | Possibly 8-B Name: Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov Origin: Blood+ Adagio Gender: Male Age: 12+ Classification: Human, Tsesarevich | Chevalier Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid; can survive being shot in the head), Enhanced Senses (Can sense the presence of other chiropterans), Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via his teeth and power boost from feeding on blood), Shapeshifting, Flight, Pain Suppression, Poison Immunity, Transformation, Limb Reattachment, Possesses a telepathic connection to chiropterans Attack Potency: Below Average level (Inherited hemophilia by birth) | Possibly City Block level (Harmed SayaBlood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 8) Speed: Below Average Human | At least Supersonic, likely Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Below Average (Had a weak physique that made him unable to leave out of the castle) | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Possibly City Block Class Durability: Below Average level (Had always ended up hurting himself while trying to copy her his sister's actions) | Possibly City Block level Stamina: Low | High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average for a kid Weaknesses: Suffers from hemophilia | Saya's blood, complete removal and destruction of the heart, decapitation and complete incineration of the body, without blood his capabilities are greatly diminished Key: Human | Chiropteran Explanations Abilities * Chevaliers have even greater speed, strength and endurance than regular chiropterans. * Though they retain the appearance in body form and age that they had when they were transformed, chevaliers have vast shape-shifting abilities. They can transform into unique forms resembling regular chiropterans, either entirely or limited to specific body parts, and can transform into the humans they have fed upon. * They heal instantly from almost any non-lethal wound, though severe wounds will temporarily cause an increase in their need for blood. * Chevalier blood can provide their respective queens with chiropteran energy. If intaken by a queen in her human form, it can rouse the chiropteran in her. It can also awake hibernating queen, if injected in her body. * Chevaliers are the only ones who can impregnate a queen, specifically the opposite queen, to ensure the purity of their species. Procedure of Death * As with regular chiropterans, chevaliers can be killed with the blood of the opposite queen; however, the crystallization takes longer and it is possible to prevent death by removing the crystallizing body parts. * A chevalier can also be killed by beheading or burning their whole body. This process can be adopted by the queen who made the chevalier since it does not require blood power. Gallery File:Alexei_b_.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Blood+ Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pain Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Telepaths Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Blood (series) Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8